Malédiction
by Skippy1701
Summary: Pour réparer ses erreurs passé Emma accepte un pacte avec la mort. Dorénavant elle sera la faucheuse Swan. SwanQueen !


**Malédiction**

Je regardais l'horizon depuis quelques temps quand Ruby s'assoit près de moi en silence, je tourne mes yeux vers elle et attends qu'elle parle, je sais déjà ce qu'elle va me dire, je l'ai ressenti mais elle va râler si je lui dis.

 _ **\- Killian vient d'arriver, il y a une dizaine de réfugiés cette fois ci.**_

 _ **\- Je viens alors, merci Ruby.**_

 _ **\- Tu veux que je vienne, il y a apparemment des émissaires des deux camps.**_

 _ **\- C'est inutile, de plus je suppose que David et Snow doivent déjà m'attendre et tu as du travail qui t'attend.**_

 _ **\- Tu sais qu'ils n'abandonneront pas, d'autres viendront.**_

 _ **\- Je sais, mais la Mort n'a pas à prendre position.**_

 _ **\- Ne parles pas comme ça stp, tu es plus que ta fonction, cet endroit le prouve.**_

 _ **\- Ne t'en fais pas, on se voit plus tard.**_

 _ **\- Comme tu veux, je vais rassurer tout le monde alors.**_

Je regarde Ruby partir et souffle de lassitude, apparemment aucun des deux camps ne prennent non pour une réponse. Je me dirige vers le bateau et ne suis pas surprise de voir David m'emboiter le pas, vite suivie par Snow qui me suit en silence. Arrivée devant le bateau le silence tous me regardent, il est sûr que ma tenue impressionne mais elle va avec le job. De toute façon dès que je mets autre chose que du noir, mes habits reprennent cette apparence-là.

 _ **-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur mon île, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, vous êtes à présent sous ma protection. Il y a trois règles absolues ici, et je vous prie de croire que si vous les brisez, je le saurai et les répercussions seraient fâcheuses. Ici il n'y a plus de camps, ni de bien ou de mal, c'est un refuge où tous sont acceptés. Votre combat est terminé, si vous n'acceptez pas cela, vous pouvez repartir.**_

Je regarde les réfugiés qui ne parlent pas, je repère les quatre intrus et croise le regard d'un Démon Supérieur, je souffle ils m'ont envoyé du lourd cette fois ci. Les Anges ne sont pas en reste, ils m'ont carrément envoyé des Archanges.

 **-Les armes sont interdites, vous les laisserez au Gardien avant de passer la frontière. Il est évident qu'il est interdit de se battre, si il y a un désaccord, référez-vous à Killian, Ruby, Dorothy, David ou Snow. Ils sont à même de désamorcer une situation et ont toute ma confiance.**

 **-Il est interdit de révéler l'emplacement de cet endroit à qui que ce soit sans mon autorisation. Je sais exactement combien de personnes vivent ici, alors inutile de tricher. Si vous désirez faire venir une personne que vous aimez, vous en parlez à l'un des responsables et il m'en parlera. Sachez que la Magie, ma Magie entoure cet endroit alors évitez de jouer au plus malin avec moi.**

Je dis ça en regardant les quatre émissaires, ils semblent avoir compris le message car tous baissent les yeux. Non sans me défier avant pour les Démons, mais ça c'est habituel.

 **-Pour finir mes ordres sont absolus, si je vous dis de courir, vous courrez, si je vous dis de ne pas bouger, vous obéissez. Je sais que ça fait un peu Tyran mais comme vous le savez la guerre est partout. Maintenant Snow va vous conduire dans votre nouvelle demeure, les émissaires restez en place svp.**

Une dizaine de personne suivent sans discuter Snow, ils ont tous l'air abattus et épuisés, cette guerre ne finira hélas jamais. Mais pour eux, les combats sont enfin terminés et ça a le don d'un peu me réconforter, juste un peu. David a la main posée sur son épée, il tente de me cacher son trouble mais je sais.

 _ **-David je vais m'en occuper avec Killian, rentres aider Snow.**_

 _ **-Non, tu ignores qui sait, c'est un Monstre, je ne te laisserai pas seul avec elle.**_

 _ **-Tu oublies qui je suis mon ami, je ne crains rien et ils le savent pertinemment.**_

 _ **\- Laisses-moi rester, stp.**_

 _ **-Comme tu veux, Killian pas de problème durant la traversé ?**_

 _ **-Non, tu veux que j'y retourne ou on attend un peu ?**_

 _ **-Attends, personne ne m'a appelé pour le moment, va te reposer, cela fait des jours que tu n'as pas dormis et même un Pirate a besoin de repos.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Ex Pirate, je suis le Passeur maintenant, mais tu as raison, je vais me reposer, ça ira ?**_

 _ **-Ils vont repartir très vite, je m'en occupe.**_

David a les mâchoires serrées, je vois le petit sourire victorieux des Démons et je ferme les yeux. Killian s'en va en regardant notre ami avec inquiétude, il est très rare que David perde son calme, je ne l'ai vu que trois fois en colère et vraiment c'est une chose à éviter.

 _ **-J'ai déjà donné ma réponse à vos camps, pourquoi insister ?**_

 _ **-Nous avons besoin d'aide pour que le bien triomphe enfin et que cette guerre s'arrête enfin.**_

L'Archange qui a parlé semble calme et posé, son amie par contre bouillonne et se retient avec peine de sauter à la gorge des Démons, qui eux continuent de sourire. Belle, il me semble que c'est une amie de mon père, il m'en a souvent parlé. L'autre c'est Lily, j'ai entendu parler de ses exploits aussi. Graham regarde avec dégout les Archanges et je soupire quand il attaque Lily.

 _ **-Les Archanges et leurs bons sentiments, vous me dégoutez, vous êtes aussi sanguinaires que nous, sauf que nous on assume nos actes.**_

 _ **-Vous n'assumez rien, vous ne voulez qu'un monde où règne la désolation, vous ne croyez en rien, ni personne, vous n'êtes que des Monstres assoiffés de pouvoir.**_

Je regarde l'Archange plus sérieusement et je soupire, les Démons lui ont pris toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait. Elle est pleine de colère mais refuse de laisser ce sentiment gagner et reste dans la lumière. Je vois David s'avancer vers le Démon supérieur, quand j'entends son nom je soupire, allons bon, voilà qui promets.

 _ **-Vas-t-en Regina, je ne te laisserai pas détruire cet endroit aussi, cette fois je t'arrêterai. Quand à toi Graham, je vois que tu suis bêtement ses ordres comme d'habitude, j'ignore ce que vous voulez et je m'en fiche, partez maintenant ou je vous tue.**_

 _ **-David ça suffit, tu connais les règles, ici il n'y a plus de camps et se sont mes invités pour le moment. Je suppose que vous souhaitez une entrevue avec moi, donc suivez nous.**_

 _ **-Ne laisses pas rentrer ce Démon, elle n'attend que ça.**_

Je me tourne vers Regina qui n'a toujours pas dit un mot, les Anges eux ne leur prêtent déjà plus attention, je l'observe un moment et vois à travers le masque. Elle est aussi fatiguée que moi de tout ça on dirait.

 _ **-David conduit Graham, Lily et Belle à l'intérieur, suivez-moi Regina nous allons parler.**_

 _ **-Vous n'avez pas dit votre nom ?**_

Je laisse un sourire triste étirer mes lèvres et recommence à marcher vers ma maison, je sais que David va obéir et garder un œil sur eux durant mon entretien avec Regina. Mon nom, cela fait longtemps que plus personne ne l'utilise, tout le monde m'appelle Swan. Une fois devant chez moi, je ne suis pas surprise de retrouver Ruby devant ma porte avec Dorothy.

 _ **-Vous êtes au courant que c'est moi qui donne les ordres n'est-ce pas ?**_

Mes amies sourient, et restent en place, je soupire et ferme la porte derrière Regina qui semble très amusée de la situation.

 _ **-Bien installez-vous et dites-moi ce que vous me voulez ?**_

 _ **-J'étais curieuse de vous rencontrer, vous êtes un peu une légende, le Seigneur Lucifer lui-même vous respecte. Il n'avait juste pas dit que vous étiez si belle, si vous veniez de notre côté tout ceci pourrait enfin finir.**_

 _ **-J'existe depuis très longtemps Regina, me flattez ne vous mènera à rien. Dites-moi la vraie raison de votre présence et je vous autorise à rester, mentez moi et Killian vous renvoie dans votre Monde.**_

 _ **(Silence)**_

 _ **-Je suis venue vous demander votre aide pour sauver un enfant.**_

 _ **-Le votre ?**_

 _ **-Oui, comment le savais vous ?**_

 _ **-Je le sais, c'est tout. Que se passe-t-il avec votre fils ?**_

 _ **-Il est né d'une union interdite.**_

 _ **-Archange et Démon supérieur, Daniel était un ami, il m'a parlé de vous et d'Henry.**_

 _ **-Il m'a parlé de vous aussi, le Seigneur Lucifer veux l'utiliser pour remporter la bataille, enfin c'est surtout ma mère qui lui en à donner l'idée, mais je refuse de le mettre en danger comme ça.**_

 _ **-Vous voulez que je le protège ici, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Oui, c'est le seul endroit neutre, vous êtes assez puissante pour vous opposer à n'importe qui, allez-vous m'aider ?**_

 _ **-Si vous arrivez à l'emmener ici, je le protégerai. Maintenant, pour l'autre partie de votre mission, l'officielle on va dire, c'est toujours non, la Mort ne prend pas partit.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais le Seigneur Lucifer dit que vous êtes fatiguée. S'il l'emporte, plus personne n'aura à mourir, tous ceux qui se rallieront à lui auront la vie éternelle, il fera de la Terre un nouvel Eden.**_

 _ **-Le Mort ne prend pas partit, la lumière ne vit que parce que l'obscurité est là, votre Seigneur aussi puissant soit-il ne peut aller contre les lois de l'univers.**_

 _ **-J'aimerai rester et vous convaincre du contraire, je respecterai vos règles et ne causerai pas de problème.**_

 _ **\- Killian repartira dans un mois, je vous laisse ce délai, reposez-vous, pour un temps les combats sont terminés pour vous.**_

 _ **-Merci pour Henry.**_

 _ **-Ne me remerciez pas, il n'est pas encore là et de plus comme je l'ai dit Daniel était un très grand ami, je lui dois bien ça.**_

 _ **-Merci quand même, je vous laisse mais avant j'aimerai connaître votre nom, svp ?**_

 _ **-Swan, nous nous verrons demain, je dois parler aux Anges maintenant.**_

 _ **-Votre vrai nom, après tout vous connaissez le mien.**_

 _ **-Bonne nuit Regina.**_

Je la regarde partir, Daniel ne m'avait pas mentit, elle est vraiment d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Repenser à mon ami me serre le cœur, je lui ai juré de les protéger au besoin, il est temps de remplir ma part du marché. Alors que j'allais sortir chercher les Anges, ma vision se trouble et je m'assois, je suis sur un champ de bataille. Devant le carnage je laisse tomber une larme et commence mon travail, Ange, Démons, Humains on est tous égaux devant la Mort. J'entends des pleurs et vois une femme mourante serrer son fils dans les bras, elle me regarde terrifiée et j'abaisse ma capuche.

 _ **-Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi, je suis là pour vous accompagner dans votre dernière demeure.**_

 _ **-Mon fils, svp, ne le prenez pas, il a encore toute sa vie devant lui.**_

 _ **-Votre fils vivra, faites-lui vos adieux, nous devons partir.**_

 _ **-J'ai entendu parler de vous, vous êtes Swan, la Faucheuse. On dit que vous avez créé un refuge, emmenez le là-bas, je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse dans un monde en guerre.**_

 _ **-Comment s'appelle votre fils ?**_

 _ **-Baielfire, vous le protégerai ?**_

Je prends le petit contre moi et ferme les yeux, Killian arrive d'un coup et court vers moi, je regarde la femme et comprends ce qu'il se passe. Killian serre sa femme contre son cœur et laisse échappé des larmes, je souffle et pose ma main sur Mylah.

 _ **-Tu aurais dû me le dire Killian, je les aurai fait venir.**_

 _ **-Elle ne voulait pas quitter sa famille, ce monde, elle voulait se battre.**_

 _ **-Et maintenant que souhaites-tu Mylah ?**_

 _ **-Je veux que mon fils soit heureux avec l'homme que j'aime, je peux partir en paix maintenant.**_

 _ **-Ton fils sera fort, mais pour ça il a besoin de ses parents, je t'accorde le droit de passage sur mon île, mais tu ne pourras jamais la quitter, car normalement tu aurais dû mourir.**_

 _ **-Swan, non si tu fais ça tu...(Larmes)**_

Je pose la main sur mon ami et il soupire, je claque des doigts et on se retrouve à nouveau sur l'île. Killian porte Mylah jusqu'à l'infirmerie et je dépose Baie dans les bras de Snow qui le réceptionne sans rien dire comme souvent. Ma respiration devient laborieuse et je serre les dents pour rentrer chez moi, la punition va faire mal, je le sais, mais j'ai agis comme il le fallait. Je m'écroule contre ma porte et Ruby passe son bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir, elle aussi en silence, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me voit dans cet état, et bien qu'elle désapprouve elle reste près de moi à chaque fois.

 _ **-Je vais tuer Killian, tu tiens le coup ?**_

 _ **-Comme toujours, ma nuit va juste être difficile ça ira mieux demain.**_

 _ **-Tu as trop bon cœur et tu ne penses pas assez à toi, ton père va finir par te punir plus sévèrement si tu continus à le défier comme cela.**_

 _ **-Il m'a déjà maudite Ruby, il m'a pris ma vie, mon âme, mais mon cœur lui m'appartient et je ferai toujours passer l'amour avant tout. La Mort peut perdre, surtout face à l'amour, ne l'oublies pas mon amie.**_

 _ **-Je ne l'oublie pas, reposes toi, je veille sur toi.**_

 **POV Regina :**

Tout dans cette île respire la paix et la sérénité, les gens ne s'approchent pas de moi mais n'ont pas l'air de me craindre non plus, ce qui n'est pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. Graham aussi semble apprécier cet endroit, même si il ne l'avouera sans doute jamais.

 _ **-Que t'as dis Swan ?**_

 _ **-Elle protégera Henry si on arrive à l'emmener jusque ici, pour l'autre partie, elle ne changera pas d'avis.**_

 _ **-Je m'en doute, c'est bien pour le petit, encore faut-il trouver un moyen de le faire sortir des Enfers sans que le Seigneur Lucifer ou ses gardiens s'en aperçoivent. Sans parler de mère, la tromper ne sera pas aisé.**_

 _ **-Je sais, je ferai ce qui est nécessaire, j'espère juste ne pas t'entrainer dans une mission suicide.**_

 _ **-Tu es entrain de devenir sensible ma sœur ?**_

 _ **-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, seul Henry compte, mais tu es mon frère et je te remercie de m'aider.**_

 _ **-Cela complique les choses que David et Snow soient là, ils ne nous pardonneront jamais.**_

 _ **-Non, en même temps c'est impardonnable ce qu'on a fait, mais nécessaire pour obtenir la victoire.**_

 _ **-Tu crois toujours en notre cause, alors pourquoi t'opposer au Seigneur pour Henry ?**_

 _ **-J'ai promis à Daniel qu'Henry ne basculerait pas d'un côté ou d'un autre.**_

 _ **-Mère va être folle de rage quand elle va le savoir, déjà qu'elle ne voulait pas nous envoyer comme émissaire.**_

 _ **-Je m'occuperai de notre mère, toi ton rôle est de protéger Henry et rien d'autre.**_

 _ **-Tu sais que je le ferai, cette Swan pourquoi lui faire autant confiance ?**_

 _ **-Danny a juste dit qu'elle était assez puissante pour nous protéger. On a bien failli réussir à venir jusqu'à ici, cette rage en moi doit cesser, Henry s'éloigne de moi à cause d'elle.**_

 _ **-Tu avais des raisons d'être en colère, David arrive.**_

Je regarde David s'approcher avec Snow, un Démon et un Ange ensemble, ça me rappelle Daniel et moi. Je regarde Snow qui elle ne bronche pas, elle semble avoir perdu son éternel sourire depuis...

 _ **-Vous pouvez circuler partout, le seul endroit interdit est la maison de Swan. Le réfectoire est par là, on peut manger sur place ou chez vous. Vous n'avez pas le droit de passer la frontière non plus, demain je vous ferai visiter.**_

 _ **-Tu ne dis rien Snow ?**_

David serre les dents et se place devant sa femme de façon protectrice, Graham fait pareil avec moi et s'affronte du regard. Cela aurait pu durer un moment si un gémissement de douleur ne nous avait pas fait tourner la tête en même temps vers la maison de Swan. Snow tourne les talons et court vers la maison, poussée par la curiosité je la suis, David et Graham restent sur place, ils s'affrontent toujours en silence les poings serrés de colère. Arrivés devant la maison je vois Ruby peiner à maitriser Swan, ses pouvoirs débordent et elle semble souffrir le martyr, ce qui pour une raison qui m'échappe me serre le cœur d'inquiétude. Lily est là aussi, on s'est souvent affrontées et une sorte de respect mutuel en est ressortit. On pose notre main en même temps sur Swan qui s'effondre sur son lit essoufflée. Ruby et Snow nous regardent avec les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Ruby me regarde et je sais déjà ce qu'elle va dire alors je la devance.

 _ **-Ses cris de douleur m'auraient empêché de bien dormir, c'est tout.**_

 _ **-Rien ne peut l'apaiser normalement, comment avez-vous fait ?**_

Lily semble aussi gêne que moi et je regarde Swan dormir, elle est vraiment très belle, elle aurait pu être un Ange. Snow se lève et pose un gant mouillé sur son front, d'un geste maternel qui me fait sourire, Swan est bien plus âgée qu'elle.

 _ **-Sa nuit va être difficile, je vous serai reconnaissante à toutes les deux si vous pouviez rester près d'elle.**_

Première fois depuis longtemps que j'entends sa voix, Ruby semble aussi étonnée que nous, cela doit être rare pour elle aussi. Lily s'installe mieux, j'en fais de même et Snow sort de la pièce avec Ruby.

 _ **-Pourquoi tu es là, et ne mens pas pour une fois.**_

 _ **-Cela ne te regarde pas, on a juste la même mission, mission que je compte bien remporter.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi, son soutien ferai pencher enfin la balance.**_

 _ **-Nous avons un mois pour la convaincre, pourquoi l'aider ?**_

 _ **-Contrairement à toi je ne supporte pas d'entendre une personne souffrir.**_

 _ **-Elle est vraiment magnifique, que sais-tu sur elle ?**_

 _ **-Pas grand-chose, on raconte tellement de choses absurdes.**_

 _ **-Comme ?**_

 _ **-On dit qu'elle serait le fruit du véritable amour entre un Archange et un Démon Supérieur. Que ces pouvoirs étaient tels que quand elle est venue au monde, Zeus et Hadès ont envoyé la Mort la chercher. Seulement la Mort ne l'a pas fauchée, au contraire elle l'a élevée comme sa propre fille. Elle a fait d'elle son successeur, car elle était fatiguée. Mais Swan avait le cœur pur et voulait vivre normalement.**_

 _ **-La suite je la connais, elle est tombée amoureuse d'une guerrier. Pour le sauver d'une blessure mortelle elle a accepté le pacte avec la mort, elle lui a remis son âme en échange de sa vie.**_

 _ **-Oui, et elle devenue Swan la Faucheuse, au fur et à mesure du temps qui est passé, elle a construit ce refuge.**_

 _ **-Le guerrier on sait ce qui lui est arrivé ?**_

 _ **-Vous ne devriez pas écouter les histoires à mon sujet, ce ne sont que des légendes.**_

D'un même mouvement on tourne la tête, Swan nous observe en souriant, ravie de nous avoir surprises apparemment.

 _ **-Merci pour votre aide, il est tôt vous devriez rentrer vous reposer, j'irai bien.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi souffrez-vous ainsi ?**_

 _ **-Même pour moi il y a des règles, les conséquences quand je les brise sont la douleur quand j'ai de la chance.**_

 _ **-Quelles règles avez-vous brisé ?**_

C'est Lily qui a posé cette question, pendant un moment je crois qu'elle ne va pas nous répondre, elle se lève rabat sa capuche et se tourne vers Lily.

 _ **-La règle la plus importante, sauver une vie qui appartenait à la Mort. Je dois y aller, voulez-vous m'accompagner Lily, j'aimerai discuter avec vous un moment.**_

 _ **-Je vous suis.**_

Je vais pour protester quand elle pose la main sur mon épaule, je ferme la bouche et les laisse partir tranquillement, qu'est ce qui vient de se passer au juste ?

 **Trois jours plus tard...**

Je marchais au bord du lac, comment amener Henry ici en échappant à ma mère et aux autres, je ne peux courir aucun risque et je n'ai confiance qu'en Graham pour m'aider. Je vois Killian s'occuper de son bateau, il peut sans doute rentrer aux Enfers, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'aiderait ?

 _ **-Peux être que vous devriez lui demander avant de penser qu'il dira non.**_

Je me retourne et vois Swan s'asseoir près de moi, je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver, comme à chaque fois pour être honnête.

 _ **-Vous êtes très puissante pour lire dans mes pensées comme cela.**_

 _ **-Vous en doutiez ?**_

 _ **-Comment avez-vous connus Daniel, il ne me l'a jamais dit ?**_

 _ **-Nous jouions ensemble quand nous étions enfants, il était comme un frère pour moi.**_

 _ **-Il parlait de vous avec beaucoup d'affection, j'en ai été longtemps jalouse.**_

 _ **-Il ne faut pas, Daniel était fou de vous, il espérait tant venir ici avec vous et Henry, je suis contente que ce soit finalement le cas.**_

 _ **-Killian m'aidera car vous lui avez demandé n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Killian connaissait Daniel aussi, ils étaient amis, et ce n'est pas une chose que lui et moi avons l'habitude.**_

 _ **-D'avoir des amis ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mon pouvoir cachera le bateau, je ne peux vous aider plus.**_

 _ **-C'est déjà bien, vous aviez dit que ce qu'on raconte sur vous était faux, quelle est la vérité alors ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi elle vous intéresse ?**_

 _ **-Je m'ennuie, autant discuter un peu.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Venez je vais vous montrer un endroit qui va vous plaire.**_

Elle me tend la main que je saisis sans peur, j'ai remarqué que personne ne s'approchait d'elle. Mise à part Killian, Ruby, Dorothy, David et Snow évidement. Même si elle les protège ils ont tous peur d'elle, ce qui est triste. Encore une fois, j'ignore pourquoi cela me dérange ? Henry m'a dit qu'il me détestait, que j'étais un monstre sans cœur, incapable d'aimer. Il a surement raison, depuis Daniel le peu d'humanité qu'il y avait en moi s'est éteint, pourtant ici je me sens bien.

 _ **-Votre fils ne le pensait pas, il était juste triste de vous voir sombrer un peu plus dans les ténèbres chaque jour.**_

 _ **-Arrêtez de faire ça, de lire en moi, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.**_

 _ **-Si je le peux, moi aussi j'ai aimé une personne plus que tout.**_

Je lève les yeux vers elle, elle semble mélancolique en regardant une maison, je me rapproche et mon cœur se compresse en voyant qui habitait là. Danny m'a parlé cette maison, celle où il a grandi, je rentre et saisit un cadre photo sur la cheminé. C'est Danny et ses parents, il a été élevé par des humains, avant de rejoindre le ciel pour sa mission.

 _ **-Vous serez bien ici, mais pour cela il va vous falloir faire un choix et vous le savez.**_

 _ **-Henry ou la cause que défend le Seigneur Lucifer.**_

 _ **-Oui, au fond vous l'avez déjà fait, sinon vous ne m'auriez pas demandé mon aide.**_

 _ **-Si je reste avec lui, ma mère viendra me chercher et votre refuge se transformera en champ de bataille.**_

 _ **-Cora aussi puissante soit-elle, reste un Démon supérieur.**_

 _ **-Elle a arraché le cœur de Danny, il était pourtant très puissant aussi.**_

 _ **-Mais il était trop bon, il n'a pas voulu tuer votre mère sachant que ça vous blesserait malgré tout ce qu'elle vous a fait, il a hésité et cette hésitation lui a couté la vie.**_

 _ **-Vous aussi vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.**_

 _ **-Non, je ne le suis pas, je suis neutre.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de moi, j'ai peu de souvenirs de mes parents, mais ils m'ont toujours encouragé à ne choisir aucun camp. Je représente l'équilibre, Henry à cette lourde tache aussi, comme Neal aurait pu l'avoir.**_

Entendre ce prénom à nouveau m'emplit de remords, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je ne voulais pas, mais c'est de ma faute s'il est mort, c'est de ma faute si Snow est partit.

 _ **-Snow ne dit plus grand-chose depuis, mais je sais que vous lui manquez. Vous vous sentez responsable et vous l'êtes en partie, mais on sait tous que le vrai coupable est votre mère. Vous devez choisir vos combats dorénavant, Danny croyait en vous. Henry croit en vous, même si vous en doutez, il vous aime.**_

Elle s'en va et je regarde la maison, Henry va adorer être près du lac comme cela. Je rejoins le port où je vois Graham et Killian parler ensemble.

 _ **-Killian j'aimerai votre aide pour aller récupérer mon fils aux Enfers, acceptez-vous ?**_

 _ **-C'est ce que Graham me demandait, je le ferai, seulement à trois on a peu de chance d'y arriver.**_

Belle, David et Snow arrivent sur le bateau avec une dizaine de guerriers vu leur tenue, je vois Swan plus loin et soupire, sérieusement ? Belle sourit et s'assoit près de Killian pour parler, apparemment elle vient, je me tourne vers Snow et m'avance vers elle.

 _ **-Allons chercher mon neveu, mère ne s'en servira pas, je te le promets.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi m'aider, à cause de moi Neal...**_

 _ **-Justement à cause de ça, je ne laisserai pas l'histoire se répéter, on va t'aider avec David et Belle aussi.**_

Cette dernière nous regarde toujours en souriant et Killian jette l'encre, je regarde Swan et elle me sourit confiante. Il semblerait que ma décision soit prise finalement.

 **POV Emma :**

Le bateau était loin mais je suis restée à fixer l'horizon un moment quand Lily m'a rejointe, j'apprécie sa compagnie donc je ne dis rien. Elle semble plus calme qu'à son arrivée, l'île lui apporte une sérénité perdue depuis longtemps.

 _ **-Regina a toujours été différente, durant les combats je veux dire. Elle ne tuait que quand elle était absolument obligée, tout a changé à la mort de Daniel.**_

 _ **-Sa mère a compris où était sa faiblesse, mais Henry semble avoir ramené une part de lumière en elle.**_

 _ **-Je n'ai jamais compris comment Daniel a pu tomber amoureux d'un Démon, mais cette famille à l'air spécial. Snow, Graham et Regina semblent moins cruels.**_

 _ **-Leur père était humain, ça aide.**_

 _ **-Belle a voulu aider, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi sauver un enfant innocent ?**_

 _ **-Pas ça, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous les aidez ?**_

 _ **-Daniel a été mon seul ami durant très longtemps, je lui ai dit que je protégerai sa famille.**_

 _ **-Vous voulez bien me raconter ce qui vous est arrivé ?**_

 _ **-Et vous ?**_

 _ **-Vous le savez déjà, je sais que vous pouvez lire dans les pensées et les miennes vous sont ouvertes.**_

 _ **-Je peux effectivement le faire, mais c'est mieux si ça vient de vous.**_

 _ **-Je suis un Archange Dragon, une Gardienne des Cieux. Les Démons ont massacré ma famille et une grande partie de mon espèce il y a longtemps. Ma mère a veillé sur moi durant un temps, mais Cora l'a trouvée et l'a tuée. Regina, Graham et Snow étaient là ce jour-là, c'était un massacre, le temps que la Garde arrive j'étais une des dernières survivantes.**_

 _ **-Et comment avez-vous survécut, le savez-vous ?**_

 _ **-Graham m'a caché, aidé par Snow et sans doute Regina, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi.**_

 _ **-Dans ce cas demandez-lui.**_

 _ **-Il vient de partir pour une mission suicide.**_

 _ **-Alors allez l'aider.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi je ferai ça ?**_

 _ **-Parce que vous l'aimez, et que vous avez une dette envers eux.**_

 _ **-Je ne l'aime pas, mais vous avez raison j'ai une dette envers eux, dette que je vais régler, vous pouvez m'envoyer sur le bateau je suppose ? A mon retour je compte bien vous convaincre de rejoindre notre camp.**_

Je souris et claque des doigts, elle disparaît et je rentre chez moi. Ruby et Dorothy m'attendent devant une pizza et je lève les yeux au ciel en m'installant près d'elle.

 _ **-C'est Ruby qui a eu l'idée pour la pizza, moi j'ai emmené la console.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Vous êtes de vraies enfants des fois, je vais prendre une douche et je vous rejoins.**_

Sous l'eau je prends mon temps, j'espère que tout ira bien pour Regina et les autres, j'aurai aimé faire plus. Quand je sors mon père m'attend dans la pièce et je me crispe un peu en m'inclinant.

 _ **-Bonjour ma fille, tu as encore désobéi pour sauver une âme égarée, tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas te punir.**_

 _ **-Je sais père, je suis désolée, il s'agissait de la femme de Killian et sa perte l'aurait anéanti.**_

 _ **-Je sais mais nous devons rester neutre, j'ai appris que des Emissaires avaient été envoyés ici ?**_

 _ **-Oui, je leurs ai dit non comme les fois précédentes mais leur est accordé un délai d'un mois pour me faire changer d'avis.**_

 _ **-Avis qui ne changera pas, alors pourquoi ne pas les renvoyer aussitôt ?**_

 _ **-Parce que je m'ennuie.**_

 _ **-(Rire) Fais comme il te plaira, je suis venu te dire que je serai indisponible quelques temps, je dois régler certaines choses aux enfers.**_

 _ **-Quoi donc ?**_

 _ **-Rien qui t'intéressé je t'assure, Hadès a besoin de moi pour quelques modifications dans son Royaume.**_

 _ **-Père, est ce que vous pouvez lui demander de laisser passer mon bateau sans encombre ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Pour Henry, Regina et d'autres sont partis le chercher pour le ramener ici.**_

 _ **-Il est étonnant que tu me dises une telle chose ?**_

 _ **-Je sais que vous n'avez rien contre cet enfant, je peux compter sur vous ?**_

 _ **-Très bien, je lui en parlerai, te mettre Cora et Lucifer à dos n'est pas une très bonne idée ma fille.**_

 _ **-J'ai promis à Daniel, Père, vous savez que j'honorerai cette dette.**_

 _ **-Comme il te plaira, je ferai en sorte de les aider si je peux, je n'ai jamais apprécié Cora de toute façon.**_

 _ **-Merci Père, faites attention à vous.**_

 _ **-(Attendrie) Comme toujours mon enfant, essaie de respecter les règles, je n'aime pas te voir souffrir inutilement.**_

Il disparaît et je serre les dents, me voir souffrir inutilement ? Il est celui qui m'a fait le plus de mal, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer quand même. Ruby me regarde avec inquiétude quand je reviens, elle a du sentir la présence de mon père, tout comme Dorothy.

 _ **-Il voulait juste me prévenir qu'il serait au Royaume des Morts un temps, tout va bien.**_

 **-** _ **Tu sais avec Ruby on a fait des recherches et il y a un moyen de te libérer de ta malédiction.**_

 _ **-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas faire ça.**_

 _ **-(Colère) Comment ça tu sais, ça fait des années qu'on cherche un moyen de te libérer. Et au final tu es au courant, pourquoi tu nous n'as rien dit à Dorothy et Moi, on est tes amies.**_

 _ **-Parce que si on me libère, une autre âme devra prendre ma place Ruby, je ne souhaiterai pas ça à mon pire ennemi. De plus personne ne la remplacera dans mon cœur, donc l'histoire est close, mangeons svp.**_

 _ **-Tu es plus que la Mort, tu as assez payé ton erreur.**_

 _ **-Je ne pourrai jamais assez payer Ruby, stp n'insistes pas, il n'y a rien à dire de plus.**_

 _ **-Chérie, Swan a raison laisses tomber, viens plutôt m'aider à tout brancher.**_

Je regarde mes amies brancher les fils et souffle de lassitude, je ferme les yeux et me concentre pour savoir où en est l'autre groupe? J'espère que mon père pourra faire diversion assez longtemps, je ne sais pas si Regina et les autres sont prêts pour affronter Cora.

 **POV Regina :**

Les enfers, je ne me suis jamais senti à ma place ici, même à mes pires moments. Je regarde Snow avec inquiétude, revenir ici doit être dur pour elle, comme pour David. Graham parle avec Lily, ces deux-là sont proches. Belle s'avance vers moi et je reprends un visage neutre, mais elle ne semble pas dupe.

 _ **-Votre famille a causé bien des crimes, je devrai vous détester mais ce n'est pas le cas. Vous faites ce qu'il faut pour Henry, il ne doit pas prendre part à ce conflit.**_

 _ **-Je sais il représente l'équilibre, la dernière fois ...**_

Ma gorge se serre, jamais je n'oublierai le cri de rage de Snow quand elle a trouvé le corps sans vie de son fils. Je n'ose imaginer si ça avait été Henry, je l'aurai sans doute tué. Remarque ce n'est pas passé loin, je ne dois mon salut qu'à David qui est arrivé à ce moment-là. Lui qui était si lumineux semble éteint depuis ce jour-là, cette tristesse dans son regard est dure à supporter. Habituellement je n'y fais pas attention, je ne pense pas à tout ça mais depuis la dispute avec Henry, tout me revient en mémoire.

 _ **-Je vais garder le bateau avec Killian quand on va arriver et deux hommes. Il faut se préparer à partir au plus vite et couvrir notre fuite.**_

 _ **-Très bien, j'irai avec Graham et Lily chercher Henry. David et Snow et les autres guerriers vont occuper les gardes en faisant diversion.**_

 _ **-Notre présence passe inaperçue grâce au pouvoir de Swan mais ça ne durera pas éternellement, ne perdez pas de temps.**_

On accoste enfin et je me dirige rapidement vers un chemin secret, vite suivie par Graham et Lily. Je vois Snow et David tirer leurs épées et on se met à courir, il nous faut être le plus rapide possible si on veut y arriver. Arrivée devant sa chambre on s'occupe des gardes et je rentre.

 _ **-Maman, Tonton, que se passe-t-il ?**_

 _ **-On s'en va, je vais t'emmener à l'abri.**_

 _ **-Où ça ?**_

 _ **-Pas de temps à perdre Henry, je t'expliquerai tout en chemin.**_

Il se saisit de son sac à dos et nous suit, l'alarme s'est déclenchée mais le bateau est en vue. David et Snow arrivent eux aussi en courant et une fois à bord je laisse un soupir de soulagement traverser mes lèvres. Rien n'est encore joué tant que nous sommes aux Enfers mais vu la vitesse du bateau, on sera bientôt sortit.

 _ **-(Saute au cou de Snow) Tata, je suis trop content de te voir, Oncle David tu es venu aussi ?**_

 _ **-Bien sûr, tout est finit mon grand, on t'emmène à l'abri.**_

 _ **-Là où vous habitez ?**_

 _ **-Oui, ta mère va venir aussi, la guerre est finie pour vous.**_

 _ **-(Grand sourire) C'est vrai maman, tu restes avec moi et notre famille ?**_

 _ **-Oui mon petit Prince, je reste avec notre famille.**_

Finalement on sort des Enfers, c'est limite trop facile mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Arrivée sur l'île, Swan nous attend, mon fils d'un coup me regarde et prend la parole d'une voix inquiète.

 _ **-Maman est ce que nous sommes morts ?**_

 _ **-Non, tu n'as rien à craindre de Swan, cette île est un refuge, le sien et elle y accueille ceux qui en ont assez de se battre et veulent vivre en paix.**_

 _ **-Mais tu la connais ?**_

 _ **-Ton père la connaissait et lui faisait confiance, ils étaient amis.**_

Son visage s'éclaire d'un coup, il est rare que je lui parle de son père, on débarque et avant que je n'ai pu le retenir il se place devant Swan. Ils s'observent en silence et moi je n'ose pas bouger, Snow pose sa main sur mon épaule et je la regarde.

 _ **-Elle ne lui fera jamais de mal, elle lui montre les souvenirs qu'elle a avec Daniel.**_

 _ **-Comment tu le sais ?**_

 _ **-Parce qu'elle a fait pareil avec moi, elle m'a rappelé tous mes bons moments.**_

 _ **-Il y en avait beaucoup ?**_

 _ **-Il y en a eu assez, ce n'était pas ta faute pour Neal, du moins pas entièrement. L'histoire ne se répétera pas, on va le protéger à partir de maintenant, je te le promets.**_

 _ **-Je suis désolée Snow.**_

 _ **-Je sais, viens suis moi, ils vont en avoir pour un moment.**_

Je remercie les gens qui nous ont accompagnée, ce qui semble les étonner, un Démon qui dit merci ne doit pas être commun je suppose. Je vois Lily et Graham partir ensemble, Killian rejoindre sa famille et je suis ma sœur qui m'attend plus loin. Je regarde Henry qui n'a pas bougé, les yeux fermés et Swan me regarde. Je tente un timide sourire et suis ma sœur jusqu'à chez elle, David m'offre à boire et je m'assois en silence.

 _ **-Snow a raison, ce n'était pas entièrement de ta faute pour Neal. Ni celle de Graham, vous ne pensiez pas qu'il risquait sa vie en faisant ça.**_

 _ **-Non, Cora avait oublié de le préciser.**_

 _ **-Notre mère est un Démon Supérieur qui ne pense qu'au pouvoir Regina, tu m'as toujours dis de ne jamais la croire, alors pourquoi l'as tu fais ce jour-là ?**_

 _ **-Parce que Danny venait de m'être arraché et que je n'ai écouté que ma colère. Je voulais que tout ça finisse une fois pour toute, je voulais que la guerre prenne fin.**_

 _ **-Cette guerre est éternelle Regina, elle nous a trop couté, reposes toi maintenant, tu es l'abri ici.**_

 **POV Emma :**

Cela faisait bientôt un mois que les Emissaires étaient là, il est temps de renvoyez chez eux ceux qui le désirent. Je me rends d'abord chez Belle et ne suis pas surprise d'y trouver mon père.

 _ **-Bonjour ma fille, je suis venue prendre le thé avec Belle.**_

 _ **-Bonjour Père, je repasserai plus tard alors.**_

 _ **-Je dois retourner voir Hadès, il tente de calmer Lucifer suite à ton petit coup d'éclat.**_

 _ **-Il n'avait pas à le mêler à tout ça, tu sais bien les dégâts que peuvent faire nos pouvoirs.**_

 _ **-Je sais mon enfant, Lucifer va se calmer, par contre Cora va surement répliquer donc soit prudente.**_

 _ **-Elle ne me fait pas peur, Regina et Henry méritent de vivre en paix.**_

 _ **-Certes, Belle c'est toujours un plaisir de parler avec toi. Rentres bien chez toi, et n'hésites pas à me rendre visite.**_

 _ **-Promis, et toi essaies de penser à ce que je t'ai dit.**_

 _ **-J'y penserai, une bataille vient de finir ma fille, tu dois bientôt y aller.**_

 _ **-Je sais, juste le temps de finir ici.**_

Il disparaît et Belle me regarde en souriant, son amitié avec mon père me semble étrange mais bon. Je m'installe sur un fauteuil et me demande ce qu'elle attend de moi au juste ?

 _ **-Je n'attends rien de toi, je connais assez ton père pour savoir que vous ne prendrez pas parti. Je voulais juste enfin te rencontrer, puisqu'il fallait un Emissaire je me suis proposée.**_

 _ **-Comment es-tu devenue ami avec mon père, c'est assez étrange ?**_

 _ **-Je te l'accorde, mais ton père a un cœur comme tout le monde.**_

 _ **-Je sais cela, il le cache mieux d'habitude c'est tout.**_

 _ **-Il n'a pas à le cacher avec moi, ou toi.**_

 _ **-Killian prend la route demain à l'aube, essaies de faire comprendre à tes supérieurs qu'il est inutile de me renvoyer des Emissaires, ma réponse restera la même.**_

 _ **-J'essaierai, merci pour ton hospitalité en tout cas.**_

 _ **-Tu es la bienvenue si tu veux arrêter tout ça un jour.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) J'y penserai, merci.**_

 _ **-Bien je dois y aller, j'ai du travail, si je ne suis pas revenue pour ton départ, fais bon voyage et prends soin de toi surtout.**_

 _ **-Promis, toi aussi.**_

Je sors et me dirige vers le lac, j'aime bien disparaître au calme, je tombe sur Henry et souris, cet enfant est vraiment une bouffée d'oxygène bienvenu ces derniers temps.

 _ **-Bonjour, tu t'en vas ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mais je vais essayer de revenir vite, que fais-tu seule ici ?**_

 _ **-Maman se dispute avec Oncle Graham, il veut retourner aux Enfers surveiller grand-mère.**_

 _ **-C'est une mauvaise idée, pourquoi veut-il faire ça ?**_

 _ **-Connaissant ma grand-mère, elle va venir me chercher ici. Il veut juste me protéger, ainsi que maman et même tata Snow et Oncle David.**_

 _ **-Je lui parlerai en rentrant si tu veux, et Lily ?**_

 _ **-Lily veux l'accompagner, ce qu'il refuse et donc il se crie dessus aussi.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Je vois, veux tu m'accompagner ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je peux ?**_

 _ **-Oui, mais je te préviens ce n'est pas un spectacle agréable à voir ?**_

 _ **-Je sais, j'ai peut-être 16 ans mais j'ai vu plus d'horreur que la plupart des gens.**_

 _ **-Très bien, prends ma main.**_

Il obéit sans discuter, je souris en voyant qu'il n'a pas du tout peur de moi en faisant ce geste, ça a le don de réchauffer un peu mon cœur meurtrie. Arrivés sur le champ de bataille je commence mon travail, Henry à mes côtés, silencieux.

 _ **-Tu crois que maman peut changer ?**_

 _ **-Tu ne le crois pas toi ?**_

 _ **-J'espère vraiment, mais avant elle avait mon père tu sais pour lui donner de l'espoir.**_

 _ **-Elle t'a toi, elle t'aime plus que tout.**_

 _ **-Je l'aime aussi, tu crois que mamie va réussir à me récupérer ?**_

 _ **-Non pas tant que tu es sur l'ile en tout cas, je vous protège.**_

 _ **-Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'avant tu n'étais pas la Mort ?**_

 _ **-Oui, avant j'étais comme toi, la fille d'un Démon et d'une Archange.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi tu as chois cette voie ?**_

 _ **-J'ai commis une erreur et pour la réparer j'ai choisis cette voie.**_

 _ **-Et tu es obligée de faire ça pour toujours ?**_

 _ **-Oui, telle est ma malédiction, mais tu sais ce n'est pas si mal.**_

 _ **-Les gens ont tous peur de toi, je vois bien que ça te rend triste.**_

 _ **-C'est normal qu'ils aient peur, la Mort est effrayante pour beaucoup.**_

 _ **-Tu n'es pas que la Mort, tu es aussi Swan.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) En effet, mais je ne suis pas seule, j'ai des amis fidèles.**_

 _ **-Et la personne que tu aimes elle est où ? J'ai entendu plein de rumeurs sur toi, mais j'aimerai connaître la vérité. Je peux peut être t'aider à le retrouver, je suis puissant aussi.**_

 _ **-C'est adorable de ta part, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire, la personne que j'aime est loin maintenant.**_

 _ **-D'accord, tu crois qu'on peut aimer plusieurs fois ?**_

 _ **-Je suppose mais on a qu'un grand Amour.**_

 _ **-Le tiens c'était qui ?**_

 _ **-Pendant longtemps j'ai cru qu'elle s'appelait Morgane, viens, rentrons, c'est finis.**_

On réapparaît devant la maison de Regina et Henry, je souffle un grand coup, je n'avais pas dit son nom depuis très longtemps. Je tape la porte et Regina m'ouvre, visiblement en colère, mais elle se calme quand elle me voit avec Henry.

 _ **-Henry où étais-tu, tu es partit durant trois heures ?**_

 _ **-Il était avec moi, vous hurler dessus ne résoudra rien.**_

 _ **\- Si il retourne là-bas, ma mère le fera exécuter.**_

 _ **-Peut-être que je ne mérite pas mieux, stp Swan fais lui entendre raison, si ça a la moindre chance que ça marche, je pourrai vous avertir si jamais notre mère décide d'attaquer l'ile.**_

 _ **-Et quel est ton plan au juste ?**_

 **POV Regina :**

J'écoute mon fils me raconter son après-midi avec Swan, il ne semble pas affecté par tous ses morts, ce qui m'inquiète un peu. Graham et Snow parlent avec elle depuis une heure, je ne le laisserai pas repartir là-bas.

 _ **-Maman tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, si je n'ai pas eu peur là-bas c'est juste parce que j'étais avec Swan.**_

 _ **-D'accord, je suis désolé d'avoir perdu mon sang froid, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas Graham.**_

 _ **-Il s'en veut pour Neal, ou encore pour mon père.**_

 _ **-C'est ridicule, il n'y pouvait rien.**_

 _ **-Je pense que tu devrais le laisser faire, Lily ira avec lui et il veut se racheter.**_

 _ **-Sa mort ne servira à rien.**_

 _ **-Tu peux aussi dire que ça te rendrait triste, tu as le droit de dire que tu aimes une autre personne que moi tu sais.**_

 _ **-Je sais, alors qu'as-tu appris de nouveau sur Swan ?**_

 _ **-Si elle t'intéresse autant, pourquoi tu ne parles jamais avec elle ?**_

 _ **-Je parle avec elle, je ne veux pas la déranger c'est tout.**_

 _ **-Et la vérité c'est quoi ?**_

 _ **-Elle me fait penser à ton père.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) En quoi c'est mal, papa avait confiance en elle, ils étaient amis et puis tu sais, tu as toutes tes chance, son grand amour s'appelait Morgane, une femme donc...**_

 _ **-Je n'aurais pas cette conversation avec toi, c'est bizarre. Et puis comment tu sais le nom de son grand Amour au juste ?**_

 _ **-Je lui ai demandé, tu devrais essayer.**_

 _ **-En quoi ça m'intéresse au juste ?**_

 _ **-Maman, à chaque fois que je reviens de chez elle, tu m'interroges sur elle.**_

 _ **-C'est une personne intéressante, et je ne dis pas ça souvent.**_

 _ **-Laisses tonton partir maman, et parles à Swan, tu verras elle est cool.**_

 _ **-Ravie de savoir que suis cool gamin, je peux te parler Regina ?**_

 _ **-(Rougis) Bien sûr, suis moi.**_

Arrivée dans ma chambre je fixe mes chaussures, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas entendu toute la conversation, bonjour le malaise sinon. Elle semble amusée et s'assoit sur mon lit, je suis ridicule, je n'ai jamais eu peur de personne, relève la tête Regina bon sang.

 _ **-Morgane était une puissante Sorcière, elle aidait les gens, du moins je le croyais au début. J'avais à peine 21 ans, j'étais perdue entre deux mondes et elle m'offrait un point d'encrage bienvenu. Je suis tombée amoureuse, j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour elle, c'est pour ça que quand elle me demandait d'utiliser mes pouvoirs je le faisais. C'était soi-disant pour aider, mais je suis sensée être neutre, donc pour chaque bonne action que je faisais, une contrepartie était demandée. Evidement j'ignorai cela, pas elle mais elle s'en fichait. Un jour le village où on habitait a été attaqué, on s'est défendu mais elle avait été mortellement blessée. Je n'arrivais pas à la soigner malgré mes nombreux pouvoirs et mon père est arrivé. Il m'a donné le choix, je pouvais la soigner si j'acceptais enfin de lui succéder. J'ai dit oui, je lui ai donné mon âme en échange de sa vie. Elle s'est réveillée, elle m'a embrassée et elle est partie. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue, je n'ai pas cherché à le faire, au fil du temps j'ai compris qu'elle s'était servie de moi. L'attaque sur le village était juste une vengeance d'un Prince qui avait perdu sa femme suite à une de mes erreurs. Voilà pourquoi je reste neutre maintenant, voilà pourquoi Henry ne doit jamais prendre part à un combat.**_

 _ **-Il ne le fera pas, même si je suis un Démon je sais que le Grand Amour ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, cette Morgane ne vous aimait pas.**_

 _ **-Mais moi si et par amour j'ai commis trop d'erreurs, si moi je te fais penser à Daniel, toi tu me fais penser à Morgane et je ne peux pas me laisser aller de nouveau, tu comprends ?**_

 _ **-Je comprends, alors on fait quoi ?**_

 _ **-Rien, on laisse les choses se poursuivre tranquillement.**_

 _ **-Tu penses que je dois laisser partir Graham, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **-Il vous aime, Snow, David, Henry et toi, vous êtes sa famille et il veut vous protéger, c'est une chose que je peux comprendre parfaitement.**_

 _ **-Quoi donc le besoin de nous protéger ?**_

 _ **-Non le besoin de vous aimer, parle avec lui sans t'énerver, laisses le t'expliquer ce qu'il ressent. De plus il n'est pas seul, Lily est là pour le surveiller et tu sais qu'elle est puissante.**_

Le silence, voilà ce que j'ai répondu à sa dernière phrase, elle s'est levée et a posé sa main sur ma joue tendrement me faisant frissonner, je n'imaginais pas ses mains si douce. Puis elle est partie, je suis retournée dans le salon et j'ai parlé avec Graham et le reste de ma famille le reste de la nuit et à l'aube je le regardais partir le cœur serré. J'espère que je n'ai pas envoyé mon petit frère à la mort, pas sûr que je m'en remette cette fois ci. Les jours puis les semaines ont défilées, j'ai croisé Swan quelque fois, mais il semblerait que le sentiment se renforçait plus qu'il ne disparaissait. Plus j'apprenais à la connaître, plus je l'appréciais et plus je l'évitais. J'étais entrain de préparer à manger quand mon fils est entré comme une fusée dans la cuisine, visiblement inquiet.

 _ **-Maman, Swan est blessée, c'est grave, viens vite.**_

Mon cœur s'est arrêté et j'ai lâché ma cuillère pour courir vers chez elle, je suis rentrée comme une bombe et j'ai entendu la porte claquer derrière moi.

 _ **-Regina ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il y a un souci avec Henry ?**_

La voir debout et visiblement en bonne santé me fais disjoncté et je lui ai sauté dessus. Je l'ai enfermé dans mes bras fortement et mes larmes ont coulées.

 _ **-(Larmes) J'ai cru que tu étais blessée, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu aussi.**_

 **POV Emma :**

Regina me serrait contre elle a m'en faire exploser les côtes, d'abord surprise je lui ai rendu son étreinte avec plaisir. Puis cette simple phrase m'a plongé dans d'intenses réflexions, blessée ? J'ai regardé par la fenêtre et j'ai vu la tempête de neige sévir, c'est le pouvoir de Ruby. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe au juste ? Je regarde la table dressée pour deux, et comprends que nos amis nous ont piégé.

 _ **-Je vais bien Gina, arrête de pleurer, ta réputation de terrible Démon va en prendre un coup sinon.**_

 _ **-Idiote, qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Henry m'a dit que...**_

Elle remarque enfin la table, les chandelles et la tempête de neige et me regarde avec interrogation puis sourit.

 _ **-Il semblerait que ton fils traine trop avec Ruby, c'est son pouvoir et tant qu'elle n'aura pas décidé de nous laisser sortir on est bloquées ici.**_

 _ **-Et comment on fait pour sortir d'ici ?**_

 _ **-Surement comme ça...**_

Je pose main sur sa joue et l'embrasse aussi tendrement que possible, mon cœur semble se réveiller d'un long sommeil et semble exploser dans ma poitrine quand elle me répond.

 _ **-Je veux bien être faible si je suis avec toi Swan.**_

 _ **-Emma mon prénom c'est Emma, je veux bien être faible aussi, si tu es avec moi.**_

 _ **-Emma, maintenant j'ai fini de parler.**_

 **RATINK M...**

Ses mains se faufilent sous ma chemise et je reteins un gémissement, mince je ne tiendrai pas longtemps à ce rythme. Seul mon cœur semble en fonction depuis qu'elle est rentrée chez moi et je lui enlève sa veste en la plaquant contre ma porte.

 _ **-J'ai tellement envie de toi, depuis le premier instant. Tu es sûre de toi, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible ensuite Gina.**_

 _ **-Je suis sûre, fais-moi tienne Emma, je suis tout à toi.**_

Entendre mon prénom à nouveau me fait sourire, surtout dans sa bouche, cela sonne comme une évidence et glisse mes mains sous sa chemise et arrive rapidement à ses seins que je libère d'un simple claquement de doigt. Regina semble surprise par les réactions que son corps envoie. Au moment où mes lèvres se refermaient sur son sein et que ma langue léchait de façon méthodique son téton déjà dur de plaisir je l'entends jurer. La langue de Regina faisait aussi des merveilles sur mon cou, en fait partout où elle avait accès et nos vêtements sont rapidement tombés. Nue devant moi je l'admirai et la saisit par les fesses pour la porter jusqu'à mon lit où je l'allongeais doucement.

 _ **-Tu es tellement belle Emma, tu aurais pu être un Ange, je ne mérite pas que tu me regardes comme ça.**_

 _ **-Tu mérites cela ma Gina, j'ai l'éternité pour te le prouver maintenant.**_

Regina écartas ses jambes et j'en profiter pour m'installer entre, on gémit toutes les deux devant la merveilleuse sensation de nos intimités se touchant enfin. Nos tétons se dressaient fièrement, l'humidité de nos centres se mélangeait nous arrachant de violents frissons. Par les Dieux jamais je n'avais ressenti pareil explosion, pas même avec Morgane. Je repris mes baisers et descendais vers le centre de ma belle Démone qui n'était plus que gémissements entre mes mains me faisant sourire de bonheur. Je mordillais ses cuisses avec envie, alternant avec ma langue, je sentais Regina tendue et perdue, elle perdait pied mais refusait de me supplier pour que je la touche là où elle en avait le plus besoin.

 _ **-Stp arrêtes de jouer, Em j'ai besoin de (Essoufflés) prends moi je t'en supplie.**_

Bonne joueuse je me penche un peu plus vers son sexe surchauffé et souffle sur sa boule de plaisir avant de la prendre entre mes lèvres faisant crier ma douce. J'ajoute ma langue à cette douce torture et encore mon regard à celui de Regina qui semble avoir abandonné pour de bon cette bataille pour mon plus grand plaisir. J'accélère mes coups de langue avant de rentrer en elle à l'aide de ma langue la faisant hoqueter de plaisir, je ne sais pas comment elle arrive à se redresser et inverser nos positions d'un coup.

 _ **-A mon tour de jouer, je refuse de venir sans toi.**_

 _ **-Par l'enfer, tu veux ...**_

Je suis coupée net par ses lèvres, le baiser est brulant de désir et je manque de m'étouffer quand elle me pénètre de deux doigts d'un coup. Ces vas et vient sont lents et réguliers, me faisant peu à peu perdre le sens de la réalité.

 _ **-Je t'ai tellement désiré, depuis le premier regard je t'ai voulu.**_

 _ **-Bordel, moi aussi, continu c'est tellement bon...**_

C'est à mon tour de la pénétrer de deux doigts la faisant crier de plaisir, nos corps sont couverts de sueur mais on continu jusqu'à l'extase qu'on atteint pratiquement ensemble. Je m'écroule sur son corps et elle m'enferme dans ses bras, je souris et descend finir ce que j'ai commencé tout à l'heure la faisant de nouveau tomber dans un océan de plaisir.

La nuit ne fait que commence après tout...

 **FIN DU RATINK M**

Ce sont les rayons du soleil qui me réveillent, Ruby semble décidée à nous laisser sortir, mais je n'ai aucune envie de quitter le lit. Je sens qu'on m'appelle et me lève à regret, la Mort n'a que peu de répit et encore je sais que je suis privilégiée. Après une bonne douche je fais apparaitre un petit déjeuner et caresse la joue de ma jolie Démone en souriant.

 _ **-Gina je dois y aller, j'essaie de faire vite.**_

 _ **-Je peux venir avec toi ?**_

 _ **-Je ne veux pas que tu sortes de l'ile, on ne sait jamais avec ta mère.**_

 _ **-Tu as pris Henry l'autre fois, pourquoi pas moi ?**_

 _ **-Parce que ta mère a besoin de ton fils en vie, ça n'est pas ton cas et je refuse de te perdre alors que je viens à peine de te trouver.**_

 _ **-(Embrasse) Laisses-moi venir, je ne veux pas te quitter, je sais me défendre et je sais qu'au besoin tu es là aussi.**_

 _ **-Très bien, mais d'abord on mange, tu m'as affamée.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Tu n'as encore rien vu, alors Emma, où va-t-on ?**_

 **POV Regina :**

Jamais au grand jamais je n'avais ressenti autant d'émotions que cette nuit. Je regarde Emma faire son travail, je la vois apaiser les blessés agonisants. Elle n'est que douceur pour les envoyer au Royaume des morts, elle semble pourtant souffrir de ce triste spectacle. Au bout de plusieurs heures on trouve un groupe de survivants, affamés, blessés et épuisés. Quand ils voient ma jolie Faucheuse ils se reculent de peur et mon cœur se serre face à sa tristesse évidente.

 _ **\- Vous n'avez pas à me craindre, que s'est-il passé ?**_

 _ **-Demandez à ce sale démon derrière vous, c'est eux qui ont rasé notre village car on refusait de prendre part à leur guerre.**_

L'homme qui a parlé est remplit de colère, je peux comprendre mais ça n'a pas l'air de plaire à Emma qui le fusille du regard. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant prendre ma défense comme ça.

 _ **-(Voix froide) Insultez la encore une fois et c'est la dernière chose que vous ferez sur cette Terre, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**_

 _ **-Ce n'est rien Swan, je peux comprendre leur ressentit.**_

 _ **-Si c'est grave, tu n'y es pour rien dans leurs malheurs. Il y a un village à quelques kms, je peux vous y envoyer si vous le désirez.**_

Une vielle dame s'avance, elle semble épuisée mais pas hostile donc je la laisse faire.

 _ **-On nous a dit que vous aviez créé un refuge ?**_

 _ **-C'est exact mais certains d'entre vous ne sont pas en mesure de pouvoir y accéder. Leur envie de revanche, leur colère et leur haine font qu'ils n'ont pas leur place chez moi.**_

 _ **-(Tire son épée) Je vais donc prendre la vie de ce Démon pour commencer, je sais que vous êtes neutre, donc vous ne ferez rien pour m'en empêcher.**_

Je ne fais pas un geste pour me défendre, j'ai promis à Henry de ne plus servir le mal et je respecterai ma parole.

 _ **-(Regard noir et Magie qui déborde) Je pense que vous n'avez pas compris qui je suis, ceci est mon dernier avertissement, elle est sous ma protection, vous pas, le choix est vite fait pour moi.**_

 _ **-George ça suffit maintenant, à cause de toi on ne peut pas aller au refuge, je suis fatiguée de me battre, j'ai tout perdu dans cette guerre. Tu vois bien que ce Démon n'est pas dangereux, elle n'a rien fait pour nous attaquer depuis qu'elle est là, alors que tu la menaçais et insultais.**_

Voir la vieille dame prendre ma défense me provoque un sentiment encore jamais éprouvé, de la reconnaissance. Un jeune couple semble d'accord avec elle et s'écarte du groupe.

 _ **-Vous pouvez venir Granny, vous aussi Eric, Ariel.**_

Les trois rejoignent sans discuter Emma et je claque des doigts pour faire disparaitre le reste des gens. Emma sourit en me regardant, je vois qu'elle est ravie de mon initiative et je lui prends la main délicatement. Les trois refugiées nous regardent avec reconnaissance, mais c'est moi qui me sens redevable envers eux.

 _ **\- Merci, je suis fatiguée de tout ça.**_

 _ **\- On l'est tous Granny, merci de nous permettre de venir. Je suis enceinte et savoir que notre enfant va naitre en sécurité, ça n'a pas de prix.**_

 _ **-On a entendu parler de vous, on allait contacter le passeur quand les Démons ont attaqués.**_

 **-Venez vous allez me raconter ça, accrochez-vous à ma tunique.**

Je serre la main d'Emma et on apparait devant la frontière, Mylah est de garde avec Killian et ils s'approchent de nous en souriant. Killian sourit encore plus en voyant nos mains toujours liées et je me retiens de lui lancer un pique, après tout je suis de bonne humeur. Mylah semble aussi amusée et prend la parole.

 _ **-Un groupe vient d'arriver avec Killian, des enfants pour la plupart.**_

 _ **-Leurs parents les avaient cachés en forêt, ils m'ont appelé mais n'ont pas eu le temps pour la plupart de venir nous rejoindre. Les démons semblent déchainés leur colère de plus en plus ces dernier temps, ils sont menés par un Démon supérieur appelé Zelena.**_

Je me crispe en attendant ce nom, les trois refugiés eux tremblent carrément de peur, ma mère a complètement perdu l'esprit pour libérer un telle monstre sur Terre. Je regarde Emma et serre un peu plus ma main dans la sienne.

 _ **-Il faut vérifier ces enfants, la spécialité de ce Démon c'est les malédictions, elle pourrait les avoir contaminé pour nous envahir. Elle n'a de limite que sa cruauté, elle est vraiment capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins.**_

Granny approuve d'un hochement de tête, vite suivie par le couple.

 _ **-Ce monstre voulait juste faire le plus de dégâts possibles, elle répétait sans cesse qu'elle tenait enfin sa vengeance.**_

 _ **-Mylah tu veux bien les emmener se restaurer et leur trouver une maison pour vivre.**_

 _ **-Bien sur suivez-moi, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre ici.**_

Je les regarde partir et me tourne vers Killian, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

 _ **-Où sont-ils ?**_

 _ **-A l'infirmerie, je garde la frontière ça ira ?**_

Emma lui pose la main sur son épaule et on traverse la frontière à notre tour.

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas, je te préviens s'il y a un souci, gardes l'œil ouvert.**_

Emma me tend une nouvelle fois la main que je saisis, ce simple geste d'affection me calme et on avance vers l'infirmerie en silence.

 _ **-Je fais office d'enfant de cœur à côté d'elle tu sais, elle est cruelle et sans pitié. Si bien que le Seigneur Lucifer lui a interdit de quitter les Enfers depuis longtemps.**_

 _ **-Elle reste un Démon Supérieur Regina, ici nous ne craignons rien, allons voir si les enfants vont bien.**_

Quand on arrive à l'infirmerie, je ne suis pas étonnée de trouver Henry là, Dorothy semble débordée par le nombre de blessés. Ruby et David l'aident au mieux et je m'approche d'un enfant qui recule d'abord de peur avant qu'Henry n'arrive en souriant.

 _ **-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est ma maman. Elle veut juste vérifier que tu n'as rien, et l'autre c'est Swan, elle nous protège tous.**_

 **POV Emma :**

Trois enfants avaient été contaminés par la Magie de Zelena et je retiens avec peine ma colère. Il va me falloir parler à Lucifer, un tel monstre n'a pas sa place sur Terre, cela va briser l'équilibre des forces. Toute mon équipe est là, j'ai convié aussi Henry et Regina. Snow semble contrariée et je la laisse s'exprimer.

 _ **-Zelena ne s'arrêtera jamais, elle ne vit que pour détruire. J'ai déjà combattu une fois avec elle, il y a fort longtemps, et il n'y a eu aucun survivant. Lucifer lui-même l'a condamnée aux Enfers, Le Seigneur Hadès devait la retenir pour toujours normalement.**_

 _ **-Mère l'a surement convaincu de la libérer, pensant que comme ça ils auraient enfin l'avantage.**_

Killian se lève alors, je peux voir qu'il est en colère même s'il tente de le cacher, sa femme tente de le calmer mais je sais ce que Zelena a fait à sa première famille.

 _ **-Elle va venir ici Swan, il faut nous préparer. Si Cora l'envoi sur l'ile, elle fera de gros dégâts, même avec tes pouvoirs, tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde.**_

 _ **-Non c'est vrai, c'est pour ça que tu vas emmener les enfants et tous ceux qui veulent partir à l'abri.**_

 _ **-Je refuse de partir sans toi, je me battrai à tes côtes si elle ose mettre les pieds ici.**_

 _ **-Tu es le seule qui puisse contrôler le Joly Rogers Killian, tu es le passeur, tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix, penses à ta famille stp.**_

 _ **-Mylah peut naviguer, je lui ai appris, elle peut mettre en sécurité les réfugiés, mais je ne pars pas.**_

 _ **-Killian a raison Swan, je peux naviguer et il m'a montré les endroits sûrs, avec quelques hommes je peux mettre tout le monde à l'abri. Tu auras besoin de toute l'aide possible si Zelena arrive ici avec ces démons.**_

 _ **-Tu en penses quoi Ruby ?**_

 _ **-Je suis d'accord avec Killian et Mylah, je sais que tu veux nous protéger, mais on ne partira pas, c'est chez nous ici. Dorothy partira pour gérer les blessés, plus quelques hommes de confiance.**_

 _ **-Très bien, organisez le départ, David, Snow postez-vous à la frontière, vous serez de garde jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mylah je veux qu'avec Killian tu fasses le tour de l'ile, vois qui veut partir et qui veut rester se battre. Les enfants n'ont pas le choix, ils partent tous, comme toi Regina.**_

 _ **-Surement pas, n'essaies même pas, je ne bougerai pas d'ici.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Ruby aides ta femme avec les blessés, je veux qu'ils partent au plus vite. On fera un point demain matin, Regina restes un instant stp.**_

Tous mes amis sortent, la décider à partir ne sera pas aisé mais je le dois, je pourrai perdre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs si elle était blessée ou Henry.

 _ **-Je ne partirai, si tout ça arrive c'est parce que tu nous protèges avec Henry.**_

 _ **-Henry ne peux pas rester sans protection, Dorothy est un Ange de Lumière, guérisseuse et surement pas une combattante. Mylah sait se battre mais ça ne sera pas suffisant pour les garder en sécurité s'ils subissaient une attaque. Tu dois les protéger pour moi, je te jure que je vais en finir rapidement et qu'il ne m'arrivera rien Gina. Je ne pourrai pas combattre sereinement si je te sais en danger, je pourrai perdre le contrôle, comme avant même pire car ce que je ressens pour toi je sais que c'est vrai. Je sais que la confiance c'est difficile pour toi, mais je te demande de croire en nous, tu dois partir.**_

Je la vois passer par différentes émotions, elle lutte de toutes ses forces contre ma décision, même si c'est la meilleure, j'attends que son combat intérieur se calme et lui prends la main.

 _ **-Fais ce que je te dis mon amour, je sais que tu les protégeras. Je te jure que quand ça sera fini, nous n'aurons plus à nous séparer.**_

 _ **-Très bien je ferai ce que tu me demandes, mais pour que tu le saches, je trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée de se séparer, ma mère pourrait se servir de ça, pour faire pression et t'obliger à utiliser tes pouvoirs pour les ténèbres.**_

Ah bon argument, je dois le reconnaître, je réfléchis à toute vitesse et je la vois sourire, sachant qu'elle commence à me faire changer d'avis. Il est sur que si elle n'est pas là ou Henry je ne peux pas les protéger.

 _ **-Tu es diabolique quand tu t'y mets, mais tu as raison sur une chose.**_

 _ **-Laquelle, parce que j'ai raison sur beaucoup de points très chère.**_

 _ **\- (Amusée) Prétentieuse va.**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Si peu...**_

 _ **-Je préfère t'avoir près de moi, je vais sceller magiquement la maison où Henry restera avec Killian. Car je suppose que si je te demande de rester avec lui à l'abri tu refuseras ?**_

 _ **-Tu supposes bien, je rajouterai ma Magie à la tienne, personne ne pourra l'approcher.**_

 _ **-J'accepte que tu restes près de moi si tu promets de m'obéir quelque soit l'ordre que je te donne, même si je te dis de m'abandonner Gina.**_

 _ **-Non jamais je ne pourrai te promettre une telle chose, je préfère mourir avec toi que de vivre sans toi, tu comprends ?**_

Je souffle, oui je comprends parfaitement, le grand Amour nous lie, je ressens pareil, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas été difficile de la garder près de moi.

 _ **-Penses à Henry si ça doit arriver, il a besoin de sa mère. Mais je ferai tout, tu m'entends tout ce que je peux pour vous protéger, alors ne fais rien d'irréfléchis.**_

 _ **-Je t'aime Emma et tant que tu es près de moi, tout ira bien.**_

 _ **-Je t'aime aussi Gina, allons mettre au courant tout le monde du nouveau plan.**_

 **POV Regina :**

Trois jours, ça fait trois jours qu'on prépare tout, connaissant Zelena elle ne va pas tarder à arriver sur l'île malgré les protections magiques. Je cherche une solution pour protéger les réfugiés, quand Lily apparaît devant moi, en sang. J'ai à peine le temps de la rattraper qu'elle s'évanouie, Emma et Snow arrivent en courant.

 _ **-Lily qu'est ce qui s'est passé, réponds moi ?**_

 _ **-(Faible) Zelena a pris Graham comme monnaie d'échange, j'ai essayé de me battre mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Ils arrivent, Cora dirige l'armée, elle veut Henry mais surtout Swan.**_

Elle ferme les yeux et je pose mes mains sur elle pour la soigner, vite rejoint par Snow et Emma. J'avais des Démons fidèles, ils se battraient surement avec nous si je leurs demanderai. Emma se lève et laisse son pouvoir couler en parlant.

 _ **-Snow emmènes Lily se reposer, sonnes l'alerte, ils seront là au coucher du soleil, la barrière vient de tomber.**_

Je vois Emma se concentrer et Belle arrive tout sourire avec une armée d'Anges. Vite suivis par des Démons, je reconnais Katherine et m'approche d'elle en souriant soulagée.

 _ **-J'ai été émissaires il y a longtemps, je ne laisserai pas Zelena et Cora détruire cet endroit. Henry est en sécurité ? Je suis désolée je n'ai rien pu faire pour Graham, mais j'ai rassemblé tous les Démons qui te sont restés fidèles.**_

 _ **-Merci de ton aide, Henry ne craint rien et je compte bien récupérer Graham au plus vite, tu n'y es pour rien.**_

 _ **-Le Seigneur Lucifer a été emprisonné par plusieurs centaines de Démons supérieurs fidèles à Cora, si on le libère on pourra avoir un avantage considérable car il nous sera redevable.**_

Je vois Belle et Emma discuter, les Anges partent et se mettent tous en position de combat. Au bout de deux heures on voit Lily revenir en boitant mais déterminée. Je me place entre elle et Emma et je vois dans le regard de ma douce toute l'inquiétude du monde mais je ne faiblis pas et prend la parole.

 _ **-Je dois essayer, si je peux libérer le Seigneur Lucifer on aura une meilleure chance.**_

 _ **-Non tu restes avec moi Gina.**_

 _ **-Mon amour écoutes, c'est la meilleure solution et tu le sais, laisses-moi partir, je ne crains rien avec Katherine et les autres.**_

 _ **-(Souffle) Si tu meures Regina, je te jure que je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses aux Enfers, c'est compris ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire) Je t'aime aussi, je reviens au plus vite, essaies de sauver mon frère stp.**_

 _ **-Je te le promets.**_

Snow se place près de moi devant le regard reconnaissant de ma compagne et je regarde la centaine de Démons pour parler quand Henry se jette dans mes bras en pleurant.

 _ **-N'y vas pas, je ne veux pas que tu meures stp.**_

 _ **-Je vais revenir, stp restes avec...**_

 _ **-Non je viens avec toi, je ne te laisse pas, Swan dis quelque chose, ne la laisses pas partir, stp.**_

Je vois une larme couler sur la joue de mon amour et mon cœur se serre, Henry me serre tellement fort contre lui que je n'ai pas le cœur à le repousser. Katherine me regarde avec tendresse et je dépose un baiser sur le front de mon fils en larmes.

 _ **-Quoi qu'il se passe n'oublies jamais que je t'aime plus que tous, plus que ma vie. Restes avec Killian, obéis lui et on se retrouvera je te le jure mon chéri.**_

 _ **-Je protégerai ta mère mon grand, je te jure de te la ramener, puis ta tante vient aussi.**_

 _ **-Mais je ne veux pas que tu meures aussi Marraine, ni toi tata, il doit y avoir une solution, si j'utilise mes pouvoirs, je peux tous vous sauver, ce n'est pas juste.**_

Emma pose sa main sur l'épaule de mon fils qui se jette dans ses bras en pleurant, cette vision me déchire le cœur et je regarde Lily, elle comprend le message et on disparaît. Arrivée aux portes des Enfers, je ne suis pas surprise de trouver Frederick, le mari de Katherine et on le suit en silence.

 _ **-Le Seigneur Lucifer est gardé par douze cercles infernaux. Et autant de Démons supérieurs, ça ne va pas être simple de le libérer.**_

 _ **-Je vais m'occuper des Cercles, mais pour ça j'ai besoin de tout mon pouvoir, je ne pourrai pas vous aider pour les démons et je serai sans défense.**_

 _ **-Je vais te protéger Gina pendant que Katherine et Frederick prennent en charge l'armée.**_

 _ **-D'accord merci Snow, ne perdons pas de temps alors, la bataille sur l'île vient de commencer.**_

Comment je le sais, mystère mais c'est comme si Emma et moi on était connectées en permanence. Ce qui me rassure autant que m'inquiète, mais je ne peux pas y penser pour le moment. La Magie de notre mère est partout et on grimace de dégout en s'approchant des cercles. Le Seigneur Lucifer semble au plus mal, mais dans son regard je peux y lire toute sa rage, ma mère et Zelena vont payer de leurs vies leur trahison.

 _ **-Snow quoi qu'il se passe je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, merci d'être là avec moi.**_

 _ **-Je serais toujours là, Emma et Henry t'attendent, gardes espoir.**_

 _ **-Toujours, merci. MAINTENANT PAS DE QUARTIERS, CHARGEZ !**_

Je ne m'occupe pas des Démons et relâche tout mon pouvoir sur les cercles, Emma et Henry m'attendent, je ne peux pas échouer. Snow ne fait preuve d'aucune pitié à qui ose s'approcher de moi et les Cercles commencent à s'affaiblir, le Seigneur Lucifer m'aide avec le peu de Magie qui lui reste.

 _ **-Pourquoi me libérer ? J'ai voulu utiliser ton fils, j'ai utilisé le fils de Snow, vous êtes bien les dernières personnes que je m'attendais à voir ?**_

 _ **-Seigneur notre mère a relâché Zelena elle est partit sur l'île de Swan chercher Henry.**_

 _ **-La dernière fois que Swan a perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs elle a rasé de la surface de la Terre un milliard d'humains.**_

Snow ne semble pas étonnée mais moi si, la contrepartie pour sauver Morgane a été énorme. Ce n'est pas normal, je comprends enfin cette tristesse dans ses yeux et sa peur.

 _ **-Elle ne perdra pas le contrôle, j'ai confiance en elle.**_

 **POV Emma :**

 _ **-Belle ne prends pas de risques inutiles, rejoins David à l'arrière.**_

 _ **-Non je reste avec toi, j'ai promis à ton père de te protéger et tu es mon amie.**_

 _ **-Si j'utilise trop mes pouvoirs la punition de mon père va faire mal, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper du reste.**_

 _ **-Ton père ne te punira pas, il est entrain de parler au Seigneur Hadès, il essaie de convaincre d'intervenir une fois pour toute dans ce conflit. Il est allé voir le Seigneur Zeus aussi, je pense qu'il a enfin compris.**_

 _ **-Quoi donc ?**_

 _ **-Que c'est en obtenant la paix qu'il aura ton pardon.**_

 _ **-Je ne lui en veux plus, il m'a sauvé, même si il m'a manipulé, je sais qu'il m'aime.**_

 _ **-Oui plus que tout, et c'était un sentiment nouveau pour lui, il a fallu du temps pour comprendre.**_

 _ **-Est ce que tu l'aimes ?**_

 _ **-Oui, depuis toujours, mais comme je l'ai dit il lui a fallut du temps pour reconnaître ce sentiment.**_

 _ **-Je suis contente qu'une personne comme toi soit près de lui, avec toi il ne peut que prendre le bon chemin maintenant.**_

 _ **-Merci mais tu as déjà fait la moitié du travail.**_

 _ **-Trouves Graham et ramènes le à la maison sécurisée, je m'occupe de Zelena.**_

 _ **-Très bien, sois très prudente, elle est plus que dangereuse.**_

 _ **-Pas autant que moi, quand je suis en colère.**_

 _ **-Ne perds pas le contrôle, Regina, Emma et tes amis t'attendent, tout comme ton père, ne l'oublies pas.**_

 _ **-Jamais, n'affrontes pas Cora, c'est à Regina, Snow et Graham de la faire.**_

 _ **-Très bien, Lily arrive.**_

Un magnifique dragon noir se pose près de moi et je souris à mon amie en lui grimpant sur le dos. On décolle et je me concentre pour trouver Zelena, elle est près de la position de Ruby qui peine à la retenir.

 _ **-Lily trouves Ruby, Zelena est avec elle, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps.**_

 _ **-C'est quoi le plan ?**_

 _ **-La contenir, je ne peux pas la tuer sans user de tous mes pouvoirs, mais je peux le contenir en attendant Gina.**_

 _ **-Tu sembles sure de sa victoire ?**_

 _ **-J'ai foi en elle, elle va revenir.**_

 _ **-Je ne trouve pas Graham ?**_

 _ **-J'ai envoyé Belle le chercher avec des hommes à elle, elle va le ramener en sécurité.**_

 _ **-Tu avais raison, je l'aime, même si c'est difficile à admettre pour moi d'aimer un Démon.**_

 _ **-Un Démon repentit, n'oublies pas, ici il n'y a plus de camp et vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici.**_

 _ **-Je sais, elles sont là.**_

 _ **-Evacues Ruby, je m'occupe de Zelena, si tu peux reviens, sinon restes aider pour les blesser.**_

 _ **-Très bien, sois prudente.**_

 _ **-Toi aussi.**_

Une boule de feu arrive droit sur Ruby mais je lève la main et elle disparaît, Ruby semble soulagée de me voir et s'écroule dans les griffes de Lily qui l'emmène au loin.

 _ **-Justement la personne que je voulais voir, ton île est bien mieux envahit par les flammes, tu ne trouves pas ?**_

 _ **-Que veux-tu Zelena ?**_

 _ **-Toi, et Henry. Et par-dessus tout je veux voir la tête de Regina quand je te tuerai.**_

 _ **-Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, la Mort ne peut pas s'éteindre.**_

 _ **-Mais je peux te prendre ton cœur et ainsi tu obéiras à tous mes désirs.**_

 _ **-Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ?**_

 _ **-(Sourire diabolique) Si tu te rends, je promets d'épargner ton île et même Henry.**_

 _ **-Je peux lire tes pensées Démon, tu ne veux que la destruction, ta parole n'a aucune valeur pour moi.**_

 _ **-Dommage, alors je vais te prendre tous tes amis, un par un.**_

Elle claque des doigts et je vois David, Belle et plusieurs autres apparaitre, attachés solidement. Ils sont bien amochés mais en vie, ce qui me soulage un peu.

 _ **-Choisis par qui je commence, ce beau jeune homme ? Ha mais je le reconnais lui, c'est David, tu te terrais donc ici, intéressant ? Cela veut dire que Snow est là, je vais pouvoir enfin prendre ma vengeance.**_

 _ **\- De quoi parles-tu encore ?**_

 _ **-Ma Mère c'est Cora, elle m'a abandonnée quand elle a vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas me contrôler complètement et a formé sa petite famille parfaite.**_

 _ **-Ils n'ont rien à voir avec les agissements de Cora ?**_

 _ **-Regina, Snow, Graham ont eu tout ce que je voulais. Il est temps de faire comprendre à notre mère que je suis la seule qui vaut la peine, tu vas venir avec moi ou il meures, choisis.**_

Je souris, elle n'est vraiment pas maline, je claque des doigts et mes amis apparaissent libres derrière moi. Aussitôt ils m'entourent et Lily se pose avec Ruby près de moi. Elle reprend forme humaine et regarde méchamment Zelena qui l'ignore complètement.

 _ **-Tu crois me faire peur, saches que je n'ai jamais eu peur de la mort, je l'attends même avec impatience.**_

 _ **-Alors elle va venir à toi.**_

Je m'avance mais David me retient avec Ruby, ils savent que si je la combat mon prix à payer sera grand, trop grand pour que je me pardonne, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

 _ **-Prenez soin d'Henry et Regina pour moi si je ne m'en sors pas.**_

 _ **-Emma non, on s'en occupe restes en arrière.**_

Je me retourne vers David étonnée, il m'a appelé par mon prénom, seule Regina le sait normalement. D'un coup je le regarde et comprend ce qu'il m'a toujours caché.

 _ **-Papa ?**_

 _ **-Je suis désolé ma puce, c'était le seul moyen de te protéger. Après la mort de ta mère j'étais dévasté, éteins et ce n'est que quand j'ai rencontré Snow que j'ai recommencé à vivre. La Mort a pris soin de toi à ma place, mais dès que j'ai pu je suis revenu près de toi. Ruby, Belle, Lili on y va, Granny ne laissez pas Swan utiliser ses pouvoirs autres que pour nous sauver au besoin.**_

 _ **-Mais je ne comprends pas, comment c'est possible ?**_

 _ **-Je suis désolé ma puce, je ne peux rien dire, on y va.**_

 **POV Regina :**

Je tenais à peine sur mes jambes, le dernier cercle venait de s'effacer et le Seigneur Lucifer pose la main sur moi ? Aussitôt je me redresse remplit d'énergie et le regarde avec un mélange de crainte et de respect.

 _ **-Tu n'as rien à craindre, j'ai compris mes erreurs. Cora et Zelena vont payer leurs trahisons de leurs vies, allons sur l'île.**_

 _ **-Seigneur, mon fils ?**_

 _ **-Je ne l'utiliserai pas, j'ai eu tort d'écouter Cora, cette guerre dure depuis la nuit des temps.**_

 _ **-Avez-vous déjà envisagé de faire la paix avec votre père ?**_

 _ **-Non jamais, nous sommes trop différents.**_

 _ **-Swan a réussit à abolir les camps sur son l'ile, tout le monde vit en paix là-bas.**_

 _ **-A petite échelle c'est sans doute possible, le bien et le mal forme un équilibre, c'est ainsi.**_

 _ **-Seigneur, j'aimerai me charger de ma mère avec Snow et Graham s'il est en état bien sûr.**_

 _ **-Accordé, viens je sens Swan à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle, elle aura besoin de toi.**_

Katherine, Frederick et Snow s'accrochent à la tunique du Seigneur et nous arrivons sur l'île qui est ravagée par les flammes. Je regarde ma maison avec inquiétude, mais la barrière semble avoir tenue. Plusieurs démons s'acharnent dessus, difficilement repousser par des Anges. Katherine pose la main sur mon épaule et se dirige avec son mari vers elle, Lucifer marche sans peur vers le centre de l'île.

 _ **-Zelena a fait venir Morgane, Swan malgré ces grands pouvoirs et sa supériorité évidente ne lèvera pas la main sur elle.**_

 _ **-Parce qu'elle l'aime toujours ?**_

 _ **-Non parce qu'elle se sent coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à la protéger. Elle pense que c'est sa faute si Morgane a sombré dans les ténèbres. Mais les ténèbres ont toujours fait partie d'elle, elle a juste accepté complètement la chose une fois Swan loin d'elle.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi se servir d'elle comme ça, alors que de doute évidence Swan l'aimait plus que de raison ?**_

 _ **-Morgane est très douée pour manipuler, tu es l'âme sœur de Swan. Ne doutes pas de ça, rappelles lui au besoin et tout s'arrangera. Je m'occupe de Zelena, Snow, Cora et près du Lac.**_

 _ **-Je m'en occupe Seigneur.**_

Je regarde ma sœur avec inquiétude, Lucifer claque des doigts et une armée de Démons la suivent pour l'aider. Quand j'arrive Emma est genou devant Zelena et Morgane, David, Ruby et Lily tentent de repousser les Démons qui essayent de l'atteindre. Quand Zelena relève les yeux vers moi, je peux y lire sa haine, elle perd le sourire en voyant le Seigneur Lucifer et se jette sur nous. Mais elle n'a pas fait un pas que des chaines maudites apparaissent autour de ces chevilles et poignets. Emma me souris tendrement mais ne se relève pas, je me précipite près d'elle sans un regard pour Zelena ou Morgane qui n'a pas bougé de place.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à genou devant ce Démon au juste ?**_

 _ **-Je t'attendais, je savais que tu allais arriver.**_

 _ **-Em, pourquoi n'utilises tu pas tes pouvoirs contre elle, est ce que tu l'aimes encore ?**_

Ma voix c'est cassée à ma dernière phrase, si elle me dit oui je risque de perdre mon sang froid et de la tuer pour garder Emma près de moi en oubliant ma promesse faite à Henry.

 _ **-Je t'ai vu une fois avant que tu n'arrives ici. Je m'en souviens maintenant, tu étais un jeune Démon. Ta mère t'entrainait durement et tu pleurais contre un arbre, un pommier si mes souvenirs sont exacts. J'ai voulu t'aider, j'ai voulu arrêter tes larmes à la minute où elle était apparue sur tes joues. Tu semblais si triste, tu venais de tuer pour la première fois.**_

 _ **-C'était toi. Je me souviens de ce jour-là, un chat est apparu devant moi.**_

 _ **-Je ne pouvais pas me montrer à toi, j'ai tenté de te réconforter comme je pouvais. J'ai fait en sorte que Daniel croise ton chemin, car je voulais ton bonheur. Alors non comparer à ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est très fade ce qui nous liait Morgane et moi.**_

 _ **-Tu m'as toujours protégé, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Je voulais te voir sourire, je t'ai aimé dès la première seconde mais je ne pensais pas être suffisante et j'étais encore brisée par Morgane et ma malédiction me pesait beaucoup. Je ne voulais pas te faire vivre avec ce poids, j'ai cru rêver quand tu es apparue sur mon île il y a quelques mois.**_

 _ **-Comme c'est attendrissant, je constate que tu n'as toujours pas appris la leçon Swan, l'amour est une faiblesse, je vais tuer ton amour, bruler ton île et tu m'appartiendras de nouveau.**_

 _ **-Vous ne la toucherez pas, vous êtes peut être une Sorcière puissante, mais je suis un Démon Supérieur de plus de 1000 ans, vous n'avez aucune chance face à moi et encore moins face au Seigneur Lucifer.**_

 _ **-On pari ?**_

D'un coup Emma se relève et lève la main pour arrêter les boules de feu, je viens de me rendre compte qu'elle l'a appelée Swan aussi ?

 _ **-Il n'y a que pour toi que je veux être Emma.**_

Elle a murmuré cette phrase mais mon cœur semble s'embrasser et j'envoie valser Morgane contre un arbre. Des chaines magiques la clouent sur place et je me jette sur les lèvres de mon amour qui m'accueille en riant.

 **POV Emma :**

 _ **-Vas voir si Henry va bien, de plus ta sœur va avoir besoin de toi pour Cora, je m'occupe du reste ici.**_

 _ **-D'accord, je t'aime.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi, merci d'être revenue.**_

 _ **-Toujours, à plus tard.**_

 _ **-(Caresse sa joue tendrement) J'aurai dû te kidnapper ce jour-là contre le pommier.**_

 _ **-Je t'aurai suivie sans hésiter, mais les choses sont bien mieux comme ça et puis je ne pourrai jamais regretter mon histoire avec Daniel car elle m'a apporté Henry.**_

 _ **-Oui c'est vrai, vas maintenant.**_

Un dernier baiser et je la regarde partir, je lève les mains et les flammes s'arrêtent, je claque des doigts en même temps que Lucifer et les Démons renégats apparaissent devant lui solidement attachés. Je n'ai pas un regard pour Zelena qui se tord de douleur par terre et m'approche de Morgane le regard noir.

 _ **-Tu as tort, l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, mais une force. Trop longtemps tu as échappé à ton châtiment pour tous tes crimes, il est temps de payer.**_

 _ **-Je n'ai pas peur de toi Swan**_

 _ **-De moi non, mais de lui si.**_

Mon père apparait avec le Seigneur Hadès et je m'incline, il s'approche et pose une main sur mon épaule pour me relever.

 _ **-Ton refuge est sacré, tu ne seras pas punit pour avoir utilisé tes pouvoirs et aucune contrepartie ne te sera demandé quand il s'agira de défendre cet endroit. Morgane comme l'a dit Swan, tes crimes ont été trop longtemps mis de côté, tu es condamnée aux champs des Châtiments pour une durée d'au moins 1000 ans. Une fois cette période passée, tu resteras près de moi et deviendra le Gardien de Cerbère. Tu ne pourras jamais plu fouler cette terre, ni revoir Swan ou cette île.**_

Il claque des doigts, vite imité par mon père et toute l'île semble renaitre sous nos yeux, puis il disparaît avec Morgane. Je me tourne vers mon père et oubliant le protocole je le serre dans mes bras fortement. Mylah et Dorothy sont la aussi, ils ont l'air d'allée bien.

 _ **-Merci père, merci.**_

Pour mon plus grand étonnement il me rend mon étreinte et je vois David arriver, il me pousse vers lui gentiment et je le regarde avec interrogation.

 _ **-Il y assez de place dans ton cœur pour nous deux mon enfant, il fait au mieux. Je dois y aller, j'ai beaucoup faire et le Seigneur Hadès a besoin de moi.**_

 _ **-Père j'abuse si je demande...**_

Je le vois sourire à Belle et claquer des doigts, un petit garçon apparaît d'environs six ans et saute dans les bras de David qui semble s'éclairer à nouveau. Je regarde mon petit frère et remercie mon père d'un regard.

 _ **-Ta malédiction sera plus longue à cause de ça mon enfant.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas une malédiction que de vous ressembler Père, je vous remercie.**_

 _ **-C'est moi qui te remercie, j'ai compris beaucoup de choses grâce à toi ma fille.**_

Il disparaît et je vois Killian arriver avec Henry qui me saute au cou, je souris et le serre contre moi avec plaisir, cet enfant je l'aime comme si c'était le mien après tout. Regina apparait avec Graham et Snow, Cora est dans un triste état mais en vie ce qui est surprenant.

 _ **-J'ai promis, tu...mon Dieu Neal.**_

 _ **-Tata Ginaaa, Tonton Graham, Maman.**_

Je vois mon petit frère sauter au cou des deux femmes qui semblaient pleurer toutes les larmes de leurs corps et souris. Henry me lâche enfin et saute au cou de sa mère et David me serre dans ses bras à son tour.

 _ **-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?**_

 _ **-Je ne pouvais pas, c'était le pacte avec ton père, il l'a levé il y a peu grâce à Belle et j'attendais le bon moment pour t'en parler. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir abandonné, je...**_

 _ **-Je sais papa, je comprends si je perdais Gina, Henry ou l'un d'entre vous je ne sais pas ce que je ferai aussi. Je ne t'en veux pas, par contre, j'aimerai que tu me parles de ma mère quand tu auras un moment.**_

 _ **-En faite une partie de son cœur vit en Snow, j'ignore par quel miracle c'est possible mais c'est ainsi.**_

 _ **-Et bien, quelle histoire. On reparlera de tout ça, on a tous besoin de repos à présent.**_

Il acquiesce et après avoir serré dans mes bras Lily et Ruby je prends le chemin de chez moi. Mais c'est sans compter sur Regina et Henry qui me retiennent par la main.

 _ **-Restes avec nous mon amour, stp.**_

 _ **-Oui, stp Swan.**_

 _ **-Emma, tu peux m'appeler Emma.**_

 _ **-(Grand sourire) Hooo j'ai mieux, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois encore prête à l'entendre.**_

Le maman qu'il pense à ce moment-là et si puissant qu'il me fait reculer de trois pas, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps je pleure. Regina sourit et m'enferme dans ses bras, Henry se joint au câlin et je ferme les yeux de bonheur.

 _ **-Je vous aime.**_

 _ **-Nous aussi Man, nous aussi.**_

 _ **-Rentrons chez nous, demain il faut aller voire si tout va bien pour les réfugiés.**_

Lucifer empoigne Cora et Zelena fermement et me fait un signe de tête avant de disparaître avec tous les autres Démons, sauf Katherine et Frederick.

 _ **-Vous êtes les bienvenus parmi nous, Killian va vous conduire à votre nouvelle demeure.**_

 _ **-Merci Swan, nous en avions assez de nous battre avec Kat.**_

 _ **-Je comprends, reposez-vous on parlera demain.**_

Je souris et me stop net face à Neal qui retient ma robe, je me baisse à sa hauteur et il me serre dans ses bras fortement, faisant définitivement s'arrêter mon cœur de bonheur.

 _ **-Merci, je suis content que tu sois ma grande sœur.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi gamin, va avec papa et maman on parlera demain promis.**_

 _ **-D'accord, je t'aime fort.**_

 _ **-Moi aussi gamin, je t'aime.**_

Une fois Henry couché je regarde Regina amoureusement et elle me plaque contre la porte en m'embrassant.

 _ **-Je t'aime tant, je vais passer l'éternité à te le prouver maintenant.**_

 _ **-Mais j'y compte bien mon amour, j'y compte bien.**_

 _ **-Finalement cette malédiction aura eu du bon, non ?**_

 _ **-Oui du très bon, puisqu'il m'a mené jusqu'à vous, ma famille.**_

 _ **-Bien maintenant j'ai fini de parler.**_

 _ **-Tu m'en vois ravie ma douce Démone.**_

 _ **-Je t'aime.**_

 _ **-Je t'aime aussi(Embrasse)**_

 **FIN**


End file.
